


(King) Dice's Deal - Venting Writing

by Linadoon



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Demon Deals, Gen, Headcanon, Magic, Magical Transition, Trans Male Character, Transgender, Transgender King Dice, basically something I wish I could do, venting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 15:24:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linadoon/pseuds/Linadoon
Summary: Dysphoria hit me hard, so I decided to vent with King Dice...<3





	(King) Dice's Deal - Venting Writing

  “So…? Do we have a deal?” The Devil smiled, showing his big, pointy teeth.  
  
  Dice gulped, his palms felt sweaty and somehow he felt more self conscious of himself. The thought of his boss doing something to his body made the new busboy feel both scared and excited.  
  
  He looked down at the contract in front of him, the area for his signature still blank. At the back of his mind, for some reason, the faces and voices of his parents appeared, scowling down at him just like they had done so many times before; he imagined what they would say once hearing their kid was making a deal with the Devil…  
  
  “Come on, kid, I don’t have all day.” Said being said ruthly thru gritted teeth, which held his cigar in place.  
  
  Dice came back to reality and grabbed the feather pen beside the piece of parchment, and almost couldn’t hide a small smirk. If that was how his parents would react… He might as well do it.  
  
  He dipped the pen in ink and wrote his name with his enviously beautiful calligraphy.  
  
  “We have a deal.” Dice said simply, smiling up at his boss.  
  
  The Devil’s grin widened as he grabbed the contract, taking a look at it. Dice couldn’t help but feel even more anxious than before as the demon read the words in silence; when was he going to get his part of the deal? He hoped he hadn’t made a huge mistake… He was making a deal with the Devil, for fucks sake!  
  
  “Very well, my boy.” Devil said simply, rolling it carefully in his hands and reaching one of them to the dice. “Here, let us settle the deal with a handshake.”  
  
  Dice hesitated, not really liking the tone of his boss, but there was no turning back now, right? He grabbed the devil’s grey hand, slightly uneasy when seeing those huge claws touching his covered fingers.  
  
  They shook it off.  
  
  And then suddenly there was pain. Dice tried to pull his hand back with a loud gasp that almost sounded like a scream. Pain blossomed on his chest, slowly going down his body as if someone was cutting his skin with a knife, or maybe a pointy claw. He looked up at the Devil, who still gripped his hand as if their lives depended on that; the king of hell was smiling widely, apparently enjoying the boy’s pain; his other hand was calmly planted on the table, which meant there was no free claw to hurt Dice, but still…! Who could trust the devil?!  
  
  But then, as sudden as it had appeared, the pain was gone.  
  
  Dice took a deep breath, feeling a weird soreness, but luckily there was no pain anymore.  
  
  “What the…?!” He started but stopped. His voice…  
  
  “It’s done, kiddo.” The Devil pulled his hand back, taking a drag of his cigar and blowing the smoke almost directly at the busboy. “Why don’t you go home and enjoy yourself? Just don’t forget to be here tomorrow morning…”  
  
  Dice stared at him, lost, maybe still shaken by the sudden pain. But his voice…  
  
  “Now, scram!” The Devil hissed, surprising the young man. “I got things to take care of.”  
  
  “Y-yes, sir!” Was all Dice could answer. And this time he could hear it so clearly, his voice was… Different. It was ruffier, deeper, it almost make his chest rumble.  
  
  Dice almost didn’t see how he got up and left his boss’s office, but in a minute he was outside, his back pressed against the broad doors.  
  
  Once the soreness was gone he became aware of the change. He barely had the actual forethought of looking around to make sure no one was around, before he lifted his hands and literally fondled his chest.  
  
  But there was nothing to grab, except for the loose suit. It was flat, he could feel the restrains of his bandages pressing against his chest with nothing to actually constraint. His breasts were… Gone…  
  
  Dice almost didn’t register the tears budding on his painted eyes.  
  
  But it wasn’t everything…  
  
  This time without thinking, Dice basically grabbed the area in between his pants. A shock ran thru his body like lightning bolt and he pulled his hand away.  
  
  “Oh…Oh, dear…” Was all he could say, his voice, deeper than ever before, was even hard to hear when whispering like that.  
  
  Dice was shaking, he could feel how different the vibrations felt within those new… Details…  
  
  But as shook as he felt, as clouded his mind and eyes were, Dice still had the mind to register that it wasn’t right to fondle himself in a public place, even when there was no one around.  
  
  He went over to his house, which he was glad was not far away. His strides were longer than normal and he tried to maintain a slight respectful look even when doing so. But in no time, he was home.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll add more... Maybe...


End file.
